


Gracias a Dios

by Miyeel



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyeel/pseuds/Miyeel
Summary: Ella nunca cumplía sus promesas...Gracias a dios por eso.





	Gracias a Dios

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño relato que escribí hará unos dos años, luego de terminar de ver la segunda temporada, nunca vi la tercera, así que no se incluye nada de ella en este fic.
> 
> Honestamente, solo lo hice para sacar el amor que siento por Milady de mi sistema.

Gracias a Dios.  
Miró el guante blanco entre sus manos, último recuerdo de aquella mujer, decidida, cruel, despiadada y seductora, aquella mujer que había alimentado su alma durante tanto tiempo y luego la había dejado seca, como si no existiera nada más que un inmenso vacío, aquella mujer que lo había llevado al más dulce de los paraísos jamás descritos por el hombre y luego le había arrastrado a las profundidades de su particular infierno.  
  
La había matado.  
  
Y había vuelto a él, como si el destino en el que él no creía se empeñara en colocarla de nuevo en su camino, dejando a aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel a su alcance.  
No había podido matarla una segunda vez, porque maldita fuera Catherine, había tenido razón, aún la amaba. Ese amor maldito que había intentado ahogar en el fondo de una botella regresaba ahora para reírse en su cara, buscando en las profundidades de su alma el mínimo atisbo de debilidad, preparado para echar raíces profundas y putrefactas.  
  
Y, aun así, había deseado una vida con ella, una vida donde no hubiera más que esos sentimientos retorcidos que los ataban y no les dejaban avanzar en ninguna dirección que no les llevara al lugar donde el otro esperaba… pero había llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
Y ahora, luego de la guerra que había parecido interminable, sólo podía conformarse con sostener aquel guante que constituía la única prueba de que aquella mujer decidida, cruel, despiadada, seductora y tan amada por él había existido más allá de sus sueños etílicos.  
  
Pateó la puerta al segundo intento, porque el primero había errado y llevado su bota a la pared al lado de la puerta, pero todo mundo sabía que el alcohol no era exactamente un aliciente para el control motriz en un individuo  
  
Entró en la habitación a oscuras, sin más luz que la que la luna llena regalaba a través de la ventana de la habitación. Se detuvo un segundo, recargando su cuerpo en la jamba de la puerta, en un intento vano de recuperar algo de control del mismo, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que alguno de sus amigos lo acompañara de vuelta a su cuarto, pero si debía ser sincero, había huido de ellos, sintiéndose bajo y vil al mirarlo con envidia como ellos encontraban a quien amar mientras él solo podía consolarse con aquel guante con que evocaba su más dulce y anhelada pesadilla.  
  
De pronto, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y su mano viajo a su arma, había escuchado el inconfundible sonido que hacia la tela del vestido de una dama cada vez que daba un paso, el problema era que él no tenía ninguna dama que lo esperara en su habitación, si fuera sincero, admitiría que esa la principal razón que lo habia llevado al estado lamentable en que se encontraba en ese momento, afortunadamente, alcanzó a pensar, todos ellos tenía mucha práctica tirando y acertando a blancos mientras estaban borrachos perdidos, justo como él lo estaba en aquel momento.  
  
Dio un par de pasos tambaleante dentro de su cuarto, intentando ser cauteloso y a punto estuvo de disparar cuando vio una vela encenderse de pronto, el arma casi cayó de sus manos mientras miraba absolutamente estupefacto a la visión que tenía frente a él, enfundada en un vestido azul que dejaba muy a la vista la mayor parte de las razones por las que cualquier hombre insensato se perdería por ella, la mujer conocida como Milady de Winter lo miraba a escasos metros con una sonrisa algo tensa que no dejaba de ser sensual.  
  
Parpadeó confundido, tratando de escapar de las brumas del alcohol ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Extendió una de sus manos, tratando de tocar a la mujer que se acercó lo suficiente como para ayudarle a cumplir su cometido, sintió que el alma le abandonaba cuando las puntas de sus dedos encontraron el cuerpo ajeno, acarició con suavidad la suave tela que cubría el vientre de la mujer disfrutando el calor que emanaba de ella, luego, subió lentamente por las costuras del vestido hasta rozar el delicado encaje que adornaba la parte de su pecho.  
  
\- Di… dijiste que no volverías – alcanzó a balbucear, cada vez menos ebrio y más confundido.  
  
Ella dio un paso más al frente, quedando a escasos centímetros de Athos, que retrocedió un paso revolviéndose el ya de por si alborotado cabello. Tras unos segundos de duda echó atrás su arma y la dejó descansar en la mesilla que se hallaba al lado de la mesa.  
  
Y no pensaba hacerlo – respondió ella, con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada –, pero al llegar a Inglaterra caí en cuenta que había dejado olvidado un guante, y me temo que ese par era mi favorito, lo terminé por echar tanto de menos que me subí en el primer barco a Francia que encontré ¿No sabrás por casualidad nada de mi guante?  
  
La miró, entre divertido, furioso y confundido, luego, negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sentado en la cama.  
  
\- No ha sido eso – negó con la cabeza de nuevo, decidiendo de pronto que era demasiado para él, demasiado fuerte para negarse a ello.  
  
La tomó del brazo y tiro de ella hasta que la tuvo sentada en su regazo.  
  
– Es simplemente que no se puede confiar en ti – depositó el primer beso de esa noche en sus labios, violento y profundo… como ella… como ambos.  
  
Él buscando saquear de su boca todo lo que ella era y ella sujetando su cabeza y tirando de su pelo mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él, se separaron cuando recordaron que aún necesitaban aire.  
  
Reclamó de nuevo esa boca expectante que se ofrecía a él, sensual y voluptuosa mientras comenzaba la larga batalla para soltar los cordones de su vestido, la miró una vez más a la luz de la vela que se extinguía lentamente a unos metros de ellos  
  
– Nunca cumples tu palabra – reprochó mientras unía sus labios con aquellos labios sonrientes que le tentaban con una sonrisa, entre besos que se bebían y manos inquietas agregó:  
  
– Gracias a Dios por eso.  
  
Aquel fue el último pensamiento coherente de la noche en aquella habitación.


End file.
